


That's the tea?

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen Z Thor, Meme Lessons, NOT STARKER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: When Thor makes his way to the tower and only Peter is around, who better than the young teen to teach him the newest and best memes of the generation?





	That's the tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

“Young Stark!” Came a shout from seemingly everywhere at the same time. It practically shook the tower walls. Only one person could do that. Well, only one person Peter knew. That would be one(1) god of thunder, also known as his Uncle Thor. Of course they weren’t actually related. 

Peter was promptly adopted by Tony Stark once his Aunt May, with his blessing of course, decided to go on a road trip for a while. Tony funded it of course. Peter was happy for May, as long as she was happy, he was happy for her. It wasn’t hard to acclimate to life in the tower. Sure, there was the constant AI monitoring, and his Aunts and Uncles occasionally decided to mess with him. But it was much better than being stuck home alone worried that his aunt was overworking herself. Peter missed May all the time, but he was glad to have family that surrounded him. The only one constantly coming and going was Thor. 

“Hey Uncle Thor!” He exclaimed just as joyously as he got up from his perch on the couch to hug him. “Did you bring me anything?” 

“I have brought news this time! My dear brother Loki has died again, but I am sure it is nothing to worry about for he will surely come back to life like usual!” 

Peter nodded seriously. “Tea,” was all he replied before tugging Thor to sit on the couch with him. The rest of the Avengers weren’t due to be back until evening at the earliest. 

“Young Stark, why did you respond with a Midgardian beverage at the news of my brother’s untimely death?” He asked out of curiosity as Peter went back to whatever it is he was doing on his Starkpad. 

Peter looked up with a confused expression before laughing loudly and putting the technology down. “Well basically, Uncle Thor, Tea can mean gossip or the dirt on someone. So basically I’m saying ‘That’s the dirt on Loki. The facts about Loki’. You can also say ‘That’s the tea’ or ‘Spill the tea’ which is tell me the gossip.” He explained patiently as he leaned back on the couch.

Thor looked intrigued as he processed the information before humming slightly and looking to the teen. “We do not have that type of speaking on Asgard. Might you teach me more, Young Stark?” 

Peter had the largest, shit eating grin on his face as he nodded eagerly and stood. “Of course Uncle Thor! But first, you can just call me Peter, and second, we need to go to my lab for this.” He led the god of thunder to his lab then sat in his chair and pulled up a matching one for Thor to sit in. “Now, do you know what vine is?”

“I am afraid I do not Peter, is it not a plant?” Thor asked, confusion evident.

“That’s so sad, Shuri, play despacito.” Peter muttered, to which the song began to play out of the speakers in the room. “So basically, vine was an application where people uploaded short, funny videos. A lot of them are iconic now so it’s best that I teach you all of them now.” He pulled up the holographic table then turned on a vine compilation and simply sat back as he watched Thor take it all in. After, they spent a while getting Thor to say Miss Keesha right, and another few minutes getting him to say it’s an avocado at the right frequency. But eventually, Peter had a god of thunder who was knowledgeable on both vines and memes. 

By the time they were out of the lab, most of the others were home. Which led to a few interesting encounters. First of all, it was taco Tuesday in the tower. That meant one thing: Guacamole. “Okay Uncle Thor. You’ve done your training. Now here’s your first test,” Peter said as he held up the bowl of Guacamole much to the other Avengers confusion.

Thor had to think for a moment. After all, going through about three years of information in a few hours was hard. Finally he snapped his fingers and grinned. “It’s an avocado! Thanks!” Peter whooped loudly and laughed as he set the bowl down and high fived the god. 

“He didn’t,” Steve said in horror as he watched the two grin. 

“But I did,” Peter answered with a grin as he made his own plate of tacos then sat at the table. The rest of dinner passed in relative normality until Bruce accidentally poured the entire bottle of hot sauce on his last taco. Without missing a beat, Thor whipped his head around, eyeing Peter before speaking. “That’s so sad, Shuri, play despacito.” As the Spanish blasted through the speaker in his lab, it could be heard from the dinner table, much to the frustration of the others. 

“Kiddie, isn’t Shuri the Princess Of Wakanda? What would she do if she figured out what you did?” Tony asked as he sipped at his water.

“Oh! Shuri gave me the idea! She said that I could make a bot that Karen runs with the sole purpose of playing despacito. So, I think she would be proud of me.” Peter answered with a grin before finishing up his tacos.

“Tea,” was all Thor said as he went back to eating. 

Previously, Bucky was making all of the ingredients, but he finally came and sat down next to Steve. Nothing was said, but Thor considered them for a moment before grinning like a mad man and turning to Peter, pointing at the two. “Oh my god, they were roommates.”


End file.
